


Desires

by MistressKay



Series: Dungeons 3: Bad Ending [1]
Category: Dugeons 3, Dungeons Series (Realmforge Video Games)
Genre: Clothed Masturbation, Corruption, Dark Elf, Demonic Possession, Dress, Elf, Evil, F/F, Good, Lesbian, Masturbation, Mind Break, Moral Degradation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Porn With Plot, Succubi & Incubi, Succubus, Vaginal Fingering, clitoral stimulation, clothed, succubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKay/pseuds/MistressKay
Summary: After her cleansing, Thalya returned to the capital of the Kingdom. Now returned to the side of good, she wants to make up her past actions to Tanos. But something darker seems to want her as well...





	Desires

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a long "porn-with-plot" story. Ngl it was a lot of fun!
> 
> This really got me hot n' bothered, so I hope y'all like it to! I love corruption, its just so hot!!!
> 
> Give me a Kudos or comment if you enjoyed it! ❤⃛ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ )
> 
> どうも!

The Too-Big-For-Their-Britches Evil failed. Tanos successfully purified Thalya and took her back to the kingdom’s capital. This would be the end for the Failed Evil’s plans, but not the end of Thalya’s story. Evil never seems too far off of a “Hero’s” path.

Bright technicolor light radiated through the stained glass of the pearly white corridor. A titanous man with sunkissed skin, small wrinkles, and deep brown hair adorned with thin grey streaks strode towards the heavy wooden door at the end of the corridor. His platinum armor clanked loudly as his greaves met a soft muffle as they connected with the long silky crimson carpet covering the marble floor.

He stopped at the threshold of the door, straightened his armor and cleared his throat before putting on a heroic appearance. His gauntleted hand pushed the heavy door ajar, he entered closing the door quickly behind him. His footfalls clanked loudly as his greaves collide with the black-and-white marble floor. The room was quaint, the large royal blue curtains were drawn, giving an excellent view of the morning sun striking the dark blue ocean and beach accompanying it. A small fancy wooden table sat on a small black rug with three chairs pulled into it, a small elegant tea set rested unused. Other small lavish wooden furniture adorned the room, a dresser, a counter with cosmetics neatly put away and a large queen-sized bed. The ornate bed covers most of the room, having a large hanging canopy of sheer white material tied neatly to its posts. A woman relaxes against the headboard multiple pillows on her back.

The woman had dark grey skin and pointed ears. Her smooth young face and body were slender and toned, a white nightgown draped over her. Her short silver hair fell just past the chin, her cold grey-blue eyes locked on a small leather-bound book she holds against her blanketed thighs.

The man coughed for the woman’s attention. She glanced up, surprised, she hastily closed her book, laying it beside her. Her expression was cheerful as if looking upon an old friend. They both gave the other a brief smile before the man took two steps forward.

“How are you doing? I know you have been through a lot.” The man said hesitantly.

The woman gave a slight nod, tilting her head slightly to the left. Her hair gently drifts along with her.

“Tanos-, I mean father, I’m fine. Just a little sore still.”

The man clamored closer, taking a half seat on her soft blue bed, “Hey, hey. You don’t have to call me 'father' if it's too strange now, Thalya.”  
“I know we aren’t on great terms as we once were.” Tanos expressed sorrowfully.

Thalya slid the blanket off and shimmied towards Tanos. She took his hand in hers, lifting it upon her lap.

“Just because the Ultimate Evil managed to corrupt me, doesn’t mean I hate you. Even if you're not my real father, you still saved me and that sounds like a father to me.”

Tanos gave a warm smile, his eyes watered but he forced back the tears in a vain attempt to keep his heroic facade.

“I know the cleansing was painful, and I felt truly horrible doing it to my own daughter. Let me make it up to you. How about dinner tonight, just the two of us?” Tanos pleaded.

Thalya gave a gracious nod as she released his hand. Tanos stood up, straightened his armor once more and bowed to the dark elf. He pulled the large handle on the door and exited out into the hallway.

Thalya gingerly stepped toward the dresser and searched through her various clothes from a forgotten time. She pawed through the dresses and clothes hanging in her armoire giving a pout, though nothing seemed as pretty as it did so long ago. She exhaled deeply as she slowly closed the wardrobe. She glanced at her peripheral vision, spotting a small white leather clutch with gold accents. She opened the purse to find a large number of platinum pieces, enough to buy herself a fancy new dress for tonight’s dinner. She put the clutch down on her dresser as she carefully picked out an outfit to go out into the capital.

She slid her white nightgown off, hitting the cold floor with a light “fwuf.” Her body exposed to the slightly chilled air, she instinctively caressed her form. Her slender hands rubbed against her slim waist and large supple hips. Nails lightly dragged against her skin, leading a path straight to her crotch. Right arm rising toward her face, her fingers extended teasing her lips. Her index finger slid in her mouth as the torrid tongue played with it. Her left hand at her crotch spread her fingers, opening her precious lips to the cold air of the bedchamber. Thalya’s hands hesitate as she pulls them off her body.

“No! I mustn't do such naughty things. I am good now! Aren't I?” Thalya whispered to herself.

[But why? It feels so good?] A small thought whispered in the back of her head..

Thalya jumps at the thought, “What? No, I was cleansed! How can I still be thinking these ways?” Thalya protested.

"It must be HER! That evil side of me is still here!"

Silence befell the bedchamber, not a word in response. No snarky rebuttal nor quip out her head, the Evil side was unfortunately gone. Thalya sighed with relief, she thought maybe there was some speck of leftover evil that will just go away with time. She didn’t have time to worry about it, she needed to buy that dress and would tell Tanos this over dinner.

She slid on a pair of white panties, quickly pulled up and buttoned a light blue flared skirt which fell just above the knee. She hooked her lacy white bra over her B-cupped breasts and pulled over a halter-necked sleeveless blouse. She pulled the neck strap up and buttoned the strap in place, the blouse was adorned with bright pink flowers and fell just over her skirt’s waistband. She slid on some light brown sandals before walking out the door of her room.

Walking through the busy streets of the capital, Thalya saw many people, animals, and trade. The citizens walked by her in a wide berth, avoiding the once enemy of the kingdom. Thalya felt isolated but knew this was her punishment for all the terrible things she did. The elves and humans manning the trade carts were hesitant to attempt to flag her down for a sale. Thalya however, treated everyone with the respect she wished for. She stopped on her way to a dressmaker to buy some ice cream on this warm summer’s day. Though hesitant, the burly blonde dwarf handed her what she ordered. Thalya thanked him and even handed him a handsome tip of two gold pieces. 

Thalya walked down the streets, staring at the mass of shops and businesses. On her way to the dressmaker she heard about, a small dilapidated store came into view. It stood about two stories tall, having a faded grey exterior, the wood frame seemed close to rotting away. Vines crept up the sides of the building like tentacles of some otherworldly beast, but that was a different fanfiction entirely. An odd sight appeared in view, a large wooden open sign, which seemed to have just been painted, still fresh and sopping. Thalya couldn’t help but be colored intrigued. The shop had no indication of what they sold and it seemed business didn’t occur often for them. She had some time to kill before afternoon struck, so against the narrator's best judgment, she entered the building anyway.

Thalya stepped inside, the old wood creaked with each footstep. With a heavy "THWACK" the flimsy wooden door slammed behind her. Seems like this store was built on a decline. She jumped, a tiny brass bell reverberated through the small shop. She scanned the store, hard to do with no light besides the sun shining through the milky glass windows. Shadows weave through different shelves and bookcases caked in dust. Old nick-knacks and oddities stock the shelves. As she walked deeper, she spies the chalky old counter made from splintered wood. A small white light radiates from an alcove as an old human woman, looking to be in her late 60s, hobbled into view clutching a menacing cane. Her grey hair tied in a tight bun to her side. She wore frilled dull yellow blouse contrasted the dusty and grey interior of the store, with a long dark grey skirt. A tiny floating orb of light spun around her as she greeted the young elf with a gleeful smile.

“Welcome, deary. Looking for anything in particular?” she asked in a cracked high voice.

Thalya fidgeted before the counter, the dust and grime disgusted her. She gave a half-hearted smile before taking a step forward.

“Hello, Ma'am. Just came here to look around.” Thalya stated.

“Ah. Not looking for anything in particular? I have many oddities, some of the mystical variety.” the woman confessed.

Thalya’s right eyebrow perked up.

“Really? What sort of magic items?” Thalya prodded.

“I have many, deary.” The woman paused, blankly staring at Thalya. “Are you perhaps looking for a dress?”

Thalya took a step back, she readied her hand to cast a spell. Her mind raced, wondering how this woman knew what she wanted, or who was she if she knew. Thalya’s eyes narrowed, her expression fixed on the woman.

“How did you know that?” Thalya demanded.

“I have many oddities, my dear. It seems fate brought you to my shop, eh?”

A small circle of fire flicked before Thlaya’s hand, spell ready to release.

“I know you struggle with evil in your heart, is that why you would blast an innocent old woman at first glance?”

Thalya’s expression lessened, her face sullen. She lowers her hand, the spell fizzling into sparks. Her arms at her side, she bows deeply at the woman.

“I’m so sorry! You’re right, ma’am. Though I have been cleansed I still suffer the dark temptations.” Thalya exclaimed.

The woman waddled to the gate at the counter, opening it. Her boney hand beckoned Thalya to rise and come with her.

The two walk into the back hallway. This building seems much longer than what appeared on the outside. The corridor opens to a large circular room filled with warm orange light. The room seems less cluttered than the sales floor, having clean organized shelves and display cases forming a small maze. The old woman beckons Thalya further, pulling her gaze away from the magic items on the shelves.

The two stop in the center of the room, a small clearing surrounds a large glass case. An elegant white dress sat atop a wooden mannequin slightly shorter than Thalya. She stared in awe, it was stunning, everything she could have wanted.

“I’ve been trying to sell this dress for ages.” The woman closed her eyes and reminisced.

“Do you mind if I try it on?” Thalya stuttered.

“Why wouldn’t you be able? You are looking to buy, no?”

The old woman slowly made her way to the case, pulling a large key from her dress pocket. She placed the key into the lock adorning the glass case, she fiddled with it for a moment before the lock fell to the floor with a loud thud. The glass door to the case drifted open like a ghost.

“Of course, ma’am!” Thalya avowed.

“Good. You can change whenever you like.”

Thalya gasped, throwing her hands over her chest preemptively.

“I can’t while your watching. Plus it looks a bit small for me.”

The woman gave a mighty puff as she turned to the dress, she waved her hand as blue sparks jumped from her fingers. The dress sat looser on the mannequin, however, still elegant as ever.

“I’ll be around the corner then, dear. Tell me when you’ve changed.” the woman grumbled 

The old human hobbled her way past a corner in the maze of shelves. Thalya took a sigh of relief, but something in her chest felt empty as if she missed something. She shook the feeling as the gleeful elf stripped herself, laying her clothes in a neat stack in an old chair next to the case.

Thalya stared at the dress, scared she may damage it if moved. She gently slid the shoulder strap off and eased the dress over the mannequin's head. She could feel it in her hands, soft and silky and a small spark, something arcane. She quickly placed it on the floor and stepped through the top. She slid it over her legs, the smooth material felt orgasmic rubbing against her thighs. She slid it up further, placing her breasts in the asymmetric length of fabric. She slid the strap over her left shoulder and took a calming breath.

The white elegant dress with golden accents was contrasted by Thalya’s dark grey skin, giving both a well-needed "pop". The dress sat on her left shoulder gently hanging off, leaving the other bare and exposed. A small golden star pattern stopped just below her bosoms, pulling the dress tight against her skin giving them a wonderful perk. The dress came to an end at her mid-thigh, with the back hanging longer resting at her ankle. The soft satin texture was off-put by the sheerness of the dress. Thalya’s nipples and nethers were just barely hidden, however, this was still too sheer for her taste, and definitely not a dress to wear to dinner with your adoptive father of a different race who you tried to kill multiple times; and let's not get started on the cleansing and the torture! Oh seems I got out of hand there.

“This is rather sheer, is it not?” Thalya exclaimed blushing.

A small clank echoes throughout the room, like something wooden, had been dropped.

“Would you like to know its magical properties?” the woman asked, her voice seeming less husky than before.

“It grants the wearer what they desire most.” 

Thalya’s eyes widen.

“Does that mean this can make me fully good? It can snuff out the evil in me?” she pleaded with a giddy smile.

Silence befell the chamber, like the calm before the storm. A tall woman stepped out from the corner of the shelves. Her face was alluring, tight and young. She wore a blouse as the old woman did only tighter to her form. A short grey mini skirt covering her bare essentials. Her long dark hair flowed behind her as her heeled shoes clicked with each step. She held herself to one side, giving a powerful and sexy presence.

“Who are you?” Thalya yelled raising her hand forward.

The woman chuckled, her very laugh bringing some strange tingling to Thalya’s chest. It seemed oddly familiar. Thalya took faded breaths, her chest feeling light and airy, like butterflies flickering in her.

“I’m the shopkeep, deary. I thought I’d try to speed things along.” the woman assured, her voice now young and sultry.

Thalya called for a fireball to come forth, however, not even a fizzle appeared. It's okay Thalya, happens to the best of us. She looked dumbfounded at her hand, as she raised it again. Three small sparks drifted from her fingers as the spell failed. She looked upwards, seeing a large spell circle carved into the ceiling. Thalya’s face changed to terror, she took a step back from the woman.

“You’re magic may not work, Thalya. But mine does.” The woman said with a twisted smile.

“On your knees, girlie.”

Small pricks caressed Thalya’s back, goosebumps rising on her skin. She nodded at the woman, motioning to her knees as the dress kissed the floor. Thalya was beside herself, she never did that, something was making her move against her will. The woman clicked forward, swaying with each step. Thalya couldn’t help but feel like she knew this woman from somewhere. The woman bent down to the grounded Thalya, extending her index finger. Her finger glided from Thalya’s cleavage to her chin, sending shivers to her body.

“Now, why don’t you wake up, Thalya?” The woman whispered, leaning beside the elf’s ear.

“What are you talking about, witch?”

“Oh, sweety. You always know how to get to my heart.” 

The woman stood up, retracting her finger from Thalya.

“Listen. I need the REAL Thalya back, okay? So I’d love for you to wake her up.”

“I AM the real Thalya.” she stuttered.

The woman chuckled.

“Is that so? Did you think the ‘cleansing’ got rid of her? Oh, baby, she’s just sleeping. And I'll wake her up!” The woman hissed in a distorted voice.

Thalya had a moment of clarity from those words. This woman was trying to bring out her evil side, the one she fought so hard to forget. She couldn’t bring her back, if she did, the kingdom would be in danger. Thalya thought up a plan for the next time the woman came close. She would grab her hair and try to headbutt, that may be enough to break her concentration on the spell.

The woman leaned in again, this was Thalya’s chance. Her arms began to reach for the woman’s head, this was it, she would stay go-  
“Just relax,” she whispered.

Thalya’s body went limp as her arms fall to her sides. Her chest felt light and empty with the woman’s words. Her face glazed over, her eyes hazy, as if she was somewhere distant. The woman giggled as she slithered behind Thalya in a single quick motion.

The woman grabbed Thalya’s breasts, gyrating them as hers pressed into her back. The soft satin felt good in the woman’s hands, playing with it as she fondled the torrid dark elf. Thalya gave quiet moans with each movement. The woman leaned into Thalya’s ear, feeling as if it wasn’t right to let her not experience this pleasure.

“Come back to me, sweety,” the woman muttered.

Thalya’s eyes snapped back to the circular chamber, her body felt like a wisp. Her thoughts came to her as she felt something on her chest, and a pleasure her body knew all too well. She looked down to see feminine fingers twirling around her dress, massaging her breasts. Thalya’s mouth watered, at the thought of what has yet to come. She pushed those thoughts away, focusing on her goodness after she was cleansed. She closed her eyes and tried thinking of other things; maybe taxes or going to the dentist. 

The woman loved seeing Thalya squirm, though the elf tried to hide her feelings the woman knew. She released the elf’s left breast as her hand caressed her body, gliding past her stomach and her nethers. The woman’s fingers found something small and hard hiding in Thalya’s panties, she gently stroked it. Thalya bit her lip, attempting to lean forward, only to fall back onto the woman’s breasts. The woman’s movements picked up the pace, her gentle strokes became vigorous and dexterous. Thalya moaned, promptly closing her jaw as to not let her voice escape again. The woman licked the back of her ear, sending pleasurable shivers down Thalya’s spine.

The woman’s hand ground into Thalya’s clitoris, sending muffled moans from her. The pleasure was immense, too much to hide away. Thalya swiftly tried to think of a way out, as the woman’s index finger and thumb squeezed her right nipple. Thalya tightened her eyes as she tried to fight against her.

“Stubborn as always.” The woman groaned.

“Fine, let's kick it up a notch.”

Thalya’s muffled no’s held no weight with the assailant. The two of the woman’s fingers plunged deep in Thalya’s vagina. Her hips bucked as her body became hot, it felt as if she was melting from the inside. Thalya leaned forward as her eyes opened wide. She saw the woman standing in front of her, arms crossed below her breasts. Thalya was confused, she could still feel the pleasure and weight against her skin.  
The elf looked down in horror to see her own right hand gyrating her breast and her left hand deep in her pussy. The elf’s body was moving on its own, automated for pleasure. Her fingers moved like pistons, pumping in and out of her nethers. With each motion, a wave of pleasure erupted in her.

“I told you the dress gives you what you desire.” the woman affirmed.

Thalya’s mouth broke free from her mind, gasping and moaning loudly. Her fingers tugged her nipple through the satin. A small strand of saliva seeped from the corner of her mouth. Liquid spills out from Thalya’s cunt, wetting the satin beneath her. The woman watches in pride, having turned this goodie-two-shoes girl into a masturbation monster. Thalya continued to pump her fingers into herself, as something grew inside her abdomen. It felt like a cherry about to pop, like a volcano about to erupt.

“Stop.”

Thalya’s body stops in place, her body falling listless once more. Thalya’s need to get this feeling out of her grew. She squirmed and panted, her hips slightly moving even with the magic holding her back. Thalya groaned, wincing at her climax not being fulfilled. The woman smiled a large grin.

“Please… Let me finish” Thalya whined.

“Oh, I thought you didn’t want it.”

“Yes! Please let me finish!”

“I don’t think so, sexy. Call me mistress. Your Goddess.”

Thalya devoted her life to serving the Goddess after her cleansing, she didn’t want to give up being good. Even if she had to be kept on the edge her entire life, she wouldn’t break.

“I said: Call me your Goddess.” the woman demanded.

Thalya’s voice echoed through the chamber, her mind resisted yet her body didn’t cooperate.

“Yes, my Goddess. Please let me cum!” Thalya insisted.

Thalya was taken aback, the woman didn’t tell her to say that.

[What am I saying? How could I forsake the Goddess like this!] She thought.

The woman smiled, her irises glowed bright purple as she stared at her new pet. She took two steps forward, kneeling in front of the trapped elf. The woman leaned forward, kissing Thalya on the lips. As she broke the kiss, Thalya’s face took a lewd expression, her cheeks blushed race car red as her eyes rolled back. Thalya fell to the cold wooden floor, her body convulsing and her hips bucking. Her senses had gone into overdrive, everything she feels in different shades of pleasure. Her breathing, her skin against the satin dress, and even her just being in the presence of her new mistress gave her ecstasy. Her body tensed before releasing a string of orgasms, each one more pleasurable than the last.

Thalya’s love juices scattered across the floor. Her body falling limp one final time. Her breathing calmed to a steady pace as her eyes closed, and seemingly drifted to sleep. The woman crawled over to the unconscious elf, straddling her hips. She gave a slight giggle before placing her hands inches away from Thalya’s temples. Her eyes radiated pale purple energy as her form changed. Her skin became dark pink, her hair shimmered into a purple hue, and a large set of curved horns stretch from her forehead.

Brianna, a succubus and friend to Thalya, sat atop her former friend. Small tendril-like strands of purple energy attached themselves to Thalya’s temples. Brianna scoured Thalya’s damaged mind for any trace of her old friend. But alas, it seems the cleansing did indeed work, Evil Thalya was gone. But something unusual caught the attention of Brianna. It seems the pocket where Thalya’s evil side was untouched, just empty. Her heart skipped as she plunged deeper.

Having lost connection to the Great-General Evil, she had nothing to lose, and nowhere to go. She only thought of Thalya, someone who was there for her, and someone who would keep her own in bed. Delving deeper in her fragile mind, Brianna discovered the memories of their time together. Her heart plucked a somber cord, recounting the past. Terror struck, as the memories began fading as if someone was holding a flame to film. The Thalya she knew was gone, and all recollection of her past actions small flickers in an empty shell of a mind.

[I have to think of something. Anything.] She thought. 

There it was, a bright bulb in the succubus' head. She knew this might not work, but she felt a desperate need to do something. The magical tethers flickered away. Brianna clutched her head, bringing it to Thalya's chest. She groaned at the sharp blade-like pain in her head. Her mana was low, something demons need to survive outside hell. The pain subsided just for a moment, just long enough for the demoness to act. 

Brianna exhaled deeply, her expression became determined. Her body enveloped itself in bright pink light as a mist formed around Thalya. The mist crept into her mouth, nose, and ears. Thalya’s eyes shot open as they emitted bright purple light, before falling closed once more. Brianna disappeared, gone from a top Thalya, her clothes spewn throughout the room. 

Seconds, minutes, hours pass. Thalya lay unconscious in the chamber, unmoving and dormant. A small ominous breeze brushes past her body, nothing more than a slight chill. Her body began squirming, her expression tense.

Could this be a bad dream?

Or perhaps something worse?


End file.
